No se necesitan palabras
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Aún así, había veces, veces en las que Koga dejaba de tratar de analizar o deducir cuales eran las palabras que Mitobe quería transmitirle, porque sobraban, así de simple. Mitobe/Koganei. Shonen Ai. Yaoi implicito.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama del fic.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Es el primer fic MitoKoga en la sección español (creería yo)! ¡Me siento nerviosa!, aunque sé que las personalidades de esto son un poco más fáciles de manejar que él resto.

_**Advertencias:**_ Shonen Ai. Yaoi implícito. Errores ortográficos (siempre ocurre cuando escribo o subo algo…).

* * *

**N**o se necesitan palabras

Koganei Shinji es alguien corriente. Con calificaciones pasables, con un estilo de basket también decente-poniendo todo su empeño, obvio, en ello-y también es alguien que ama parlotear todo el día. Ya sea de la escuela, la comida del almuerzo, las prácticas del día (mejor dicho las torturas de Riko, su entrenadora) y tal vez algún que otro chisme que oye zumbar en el aire antes de darle la debida atención.

Por ello, es peculiar, no raro ni extraño, solo peculiar, que alguien tan enérgico-porque sin duda lo es, tal vez un poco más que sus compañeros de curso-sea tan cercano a un ente tan silencioso como lo es Mitobe Rinnosuke.

No es que Mitobe fuera considerado una especie de antisocial, de hecho era bastante sociable, sobre todo con las chicas de la clase debido a su gran talento a la hora de económica domestica, hora en la cual todas se apiñaban para que él les ayudase a hacer algún pastel o galletas. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez una palabra o monosílabo había brotado de su boca, casi siempre eran sonrisas leves, algunas veces amplias, otras algo tensas. Como si fuera una especie de mimo al cual la gente que le hablase tuviese que interpretar. De hecho las únicas veces que se le había oído realmente, era en Literatura, cuando el profesor le pedía continuar con la lectura de algún texto.

Y luego de terminar el párrafo solicitado, volvía a callarse la boca.

Muchas veces sus compañeros de curso se preguntaban si Mitobe prefería el silencio o simplemente no veía necesario dirigir la palabra a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

En cualquier caso, y volviendo al asunto, que alguien tan normal-porque así es como es-como Koganei lograse hacerlo reír (un poco, levemente tal vez), y consiguiera que los ojos oscuros del chico brillasen más.

También era de sorprender que, en ocasiones, Koganei supiera exactamente los pensamientos u opiniones que Mitobe no exteriorizaba, como si tuviesen una conexión mental de algún tipo.

Y tal vez así era.

Para Koganei no era sorpresa que cuando los labios de Mitobe se curvaran en una sonrisa ligera, pero algo chueca, él inmediatamente rozara con sus dedos los del otro, y este a su vez le sonriera con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tampoco había necesidad de que dijese ni 'ah' cuando el número seis veía ese brillo en sus ojos que preguntaban si podrían retornar juntos a sus casas, en compañía mutua.

Era ya una costumbre, no tal vez mejor dicho algo normal.

O así lo creía Koganei en ocasiones, porque otras veces, si bien podía leer los pensamientos de Mitobe, no podía predecir sus acciones. Como la de abrazarle-cuando estaban solos, en los vestuarios, y besar su oreja, provocándole al pobre chico con facciones gatunas un sonrojo que le hacía salir incluso vapor por estas-, mirar mal a alguna que otra chica (aunque solo estuviera entrecerrando un poco la mirada) que se le acercase a conversar, besarle en medio de la calle-bueno en realidad besarle a unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa-o incluso limpiar con su lengua, sus labios llenos de algunos granos de arroz, de los onigiris que solía comer durante el almuerzo, y que como es de esperar ocasionaba que Koga se atragantase y sintiese avergonzado, con la reflexión de si se debía a lo que Mitobe hacia o a que le había pillado con la guardia baja.

Aún así, había veces, veces en las que Koga dejaba de tratar de analizar o deducir cuales eran las palabras que Mitobe quería transmitirle, porque sobraban, así de simple. Después de todo, los ojos de Mitobe titilan, en la oscuridad del cuarto, con esa luz depredadora que pocas veces dejaba ver a los demás y que decía claramente que tenía hambre.

Hambre de él, de sus labios, de su piel, de su cuerpo.

Y Koganei solo cierra los ojos, y se deja besar, consentir y mimar. Porque el calor que generan sus cuerpos, el rechinar de la cama a causa del peso de ambos, y la materialización de esa voz algo grave, pero suave en su oído que le envía escalofríos por la espina dorsal…

—Shinji.

Es suficiente para ser feliz.

* * *

**_N/A:_** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, medio? ¡Es mi primer fic de esta paring a la que sinceramente adore en el instante en que los relacionaron! ¡Ambos son tan adorables juntitos! (se pone a dar vueltas en la silla)

En fin, ojala a las lectoras/les de este fic les gustase la lectura. Y ya saben, si tienen algún comentario constructivo no duden en decirlo, después de todo uno mejora con ayuda de otros (con cosas que les señalan).

¡Nos vemos otro día!


End file.
